Time
by Jongshixun
Summary: [OneShoot] Kai yang terus saja dihantui dengan waktu dan mimpi aneh nya. [exo ; kaihun] Warning: BoysLove. Baca a/n yah cuy;*


TIME

Main Cast : Kim Jongin , Oh Sehun

Disc : **_SMTown – EXO and another characters belong to God and their family._**

Genre : Angst

Warning : _Typo(s), AU, Out Of Character, Freak_ , Yaoi

.

.

Jongshixun - _**Young Soo**_ _Present_

 _._

 _TIK TOK TIK TOK_

Jarum jam berdetak dengan normal seiring waktu yang berjalan sedikit-demi sedikit. Sedikit demi sedikit jarum jam terus berputar pada porosnya, terus memperhatikan jarum detik yang berjalan lambat, tiba-tiba jarum itu berjalan cepat tidak beraturan

 _TIK TOK TIK TOK_

Terus jarum detik terus berputar dengan cepat membuat namja yang sedang terbaring dirumah sakit terus memperhatikan jarum jam itu memegangi kepalanya reflek.

'ARGHH BERHENTILAH!'

" _Tolong Kai kali ini jangan terlambat"_

" _Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, mohon tepat waktu. Jebal..."_

 _DEG_

"Hoekkk..."

Namja yang terbaring itu pun mengeluarkan isi yang berada di dalam perutnya ke lantai ruang inap rumah sakit yang sekarang di huni nya. Padahal sejak tadi ia belum makan apapun, yah yang keluar hanya cairan putih bening.

"Hah mimpi itu lagi...Arghh.." Ujar namja yang terbaring itu lega sambil meringis kesakitan , sebut saja namanya Kai yang sedang mengalami Geger Otak dan di ikuti dengan _Amnesia Retrograde_.

"Kai" Panggil _Hyung_ nya, Chanyeol. Kai melihat Chanyeol sedang mengambil pel yang berada di sudut rumah sakit dengan pelan. Lalu mengepel lantai yang kotor akibat muntah Kai tadi.

" _Hyung_ , biar saja tugas rumah sakit yang membersihkan nya"

"Biar saja Kai, ini sudah menjadi kewajiban ku sebagai _Hyung_ "

Kai bungkam sesudah Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimat nya barusan, ia sudah menjadi adik yang terus menyusahkan orang lain, terutama _Hyung_ nya ini.

" _Mianhe_ " Kai menunduk kan kepala nya sebagai penyesalan selama ini. Chanyeol menepuk pundak Kai pelan membuat Kai mendongak kan kepala nya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Cepatlah sembuh" Chanyeol tersenyum tulus sambil mengusak rambut hitam legam Kai yang sekarang ini tengah di perban, takut adiknya kesakitan ia mengusak rambut adiknya pelan.

" _Hyung_ sudah kukatakan jangan mengusak rambut ku"

Satu yang Kai tidak sukai walaupun ia sedang sakit, seseorang yang mengusak rambutnya karena itu adalah mengurangi ketampanan Kai dari segi rambut.

.

Kai sekarang berada di taman di rumah sakit dengan kursi roda dan impus yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana ketika ingin berjalan. Sudah tiga bulan Kai berada di Rumah Sakit, membuatnya rindu dengan kasur yang berada dirumah nya. Kai terkekeh geli jika mengingat ia selalu tidur jika tidak ada aktifitas.

Dengan pelan Kai membawa dirinya dan kursi rodanya ke pohon rindang yang berada di tengah taman Rumah Sakit. Dengan hati-hati Kai turun dari kursi roda lalu duduk di bangku yang sudah tersedia di bawah pohon tersebut.

Kai terdiam sejenak sambil mengigat apa saja yang telah hilang di memori nya sebelum kecelakaan terjadi, tetapi tu membuat nyeri pada kepala belakang nya. Sambil mengedarkan kepalanya ia melihat anak kecil yang berlari-lari dengan cerianya. Kulitnya putih dan matanya menyerupai bulan sabit...

 _DEG_

'S-Sss..."

"ARGHHHH"

Hanya erangan yang keluar dari mulut Kai, ia sudah mencoba nya tetapi kenapa... kenapa ia tidak bisa mengigat seorang itu yang hilang dari memori nya setelah kecelakaan. Apakah itu sangat berarti sehingga ia hilang di dalam memori otak nya?

Tunggu..

Ia mengigat kembali mimpi-mimpi yang sudah sering hinggap dalam mimpinya ini. _Waktu, waktu, waktu, tepat waktu, waktu..._

"Kai" Seketika lamunan Kai buyar, tetapi...tetapi... itu sedikit lagi argh! Kai memukul kepalanya keras mencoba kembali mengigat kejadian itu. Orang yang tadi memanggil Kai dengan cepat ia mencoba menghentikan aksi Kai yang bisa-bisa saraf otak nya rusak.

"Hey Kai sadarlah kau masih belum pulih"

Lagi ia terdiam mendengar kalimat Chanyeol barusan, kenapa ketika ia sakit seperti ini ia selalu patuh pada _hyung_ nya? Dulu saja ia sangat pembangkang dengan _Hyung_ nya sampai-sampai ia dimarahin dengan _Appa_ nya seharian.

" _Hyung... Hyung_... tadi itu-tadi itu aku bisa meng—" "Cukup Kai! Berhenti mengigatnya lalu pikirkan diri mu sendiri untuk kembali pulih!" Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba memotong ucapan Kai lalu berbiacara tegas, baru kali ini ia membentak adiknya

"Kenapa _Hyung_ marah? Kenapa! Apa _Hyung_ mencoba menyiksa ku dengan apa yang hilang di memori ku? Begitu!?" Kai balas membentak Chanyeol karena kesal telah memotong pembicaan nya.

"Kai, tenang ini untuk kebaikan mu" Ujar Chanyeol yang sedikit melunak

"Persetanan! Aku tidak peduli dengan kesehatan ku, AKU HANYA PERLU MENGIGAT SESEORANG ITU!" Tiba-tiba Kai menangis dalam diam, ia salah telah membentak _hyung_ nya.

"Kai.."

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri _Hyung_ " Ujar Kai dengan nada dingin

"hhh..baiklah" Chanyeol berjalan pelan memasuki rumah sakit kembali, dengan kebodohan nya ia meruntuki dirinya sendiri karena membentak Kai dalam keadaan yang seperti ini.

.

"Chanyeol, mana adik mu?" Tanya Nyonya Kim khawatir ketika melihat Chanyeol datang tanpa membawa Kai, dan tampang Chanyeol yang tengah menyesal membuat Nyonya Kim bertambah panik

"Ia sedang mencoba mengigat Sehun, Ibu"

Nyonya Kim memandang maklum anak sulung nya, ia juga tidak rela melihat Chanyeol menjaga anak bungsu nya yang sangat keras kepala sekali. Andaikan Sehun ada disini, mungkin Chanyeol tidak selelah ini.

"Bagaimana jika Kai mengigat Sehun?"

.

Kai sekarang tengah menjalani terapi _Mobilisasi_ untuk orang yang sedang mengalami geger otak. Kai ditemani oleh seorang Dokter dan Tuan Kim, dokter tengah memantau apa saja kemajuan yang telah Kai dapat ketika menjalani terapi Mobilisasi selama tiga bulan ini.

"Dengan hasil apa yang sudah Kai jalani selama 3 bulan ini cukup baik Tuan Kim semua nya sudah lancar. Cara berjalan, cara menggerakkan otot badan, dan sistem koordinasi nya sudah berjalan dengan normal. Tetapi..." Dokter itu pun menggantungkan kalimat nya, membuat Tuan Kim bingung. Dokter sedikit melirik Kai

"...Pergi keruangan ku Tuan Kim dan juga bawa Nyonya Kim" Lanjut Dokter itu pun sambil berbisik agar tidak terdengar oleh Kai. Tapi bukan namanya Kai jika tidak menguping, dan Dokter itu pun pergi mendahului Ayah Kai

"Ehm...Kai, _Appa_ ingin ke toilet sebentar, kau bisa berjalan sendiri? Atau _Appa_ bantu kau ke kamar?" Ujar Tuan Kim ragu, yeah Kai tau bahwa _Appa_ nya tengah berbohong.

"Ayolah _Appa_ , aku bisa sendiri. Kata dokter aku baik-baik saja. Aku pergi dulu"

Kai langsung berjalan mendahului Tuan Kim lalu berbelok ke koridor kanan tepat ke arah ruang inap Kai. Sudah merasa aman, Tuan Kim langsung melesat pergi ke koridor kiri yang bertepatan ke arah ruangan Dokter yang merawat Kai.

Tuan Kim sudah tidak terlihat di pandangan mata Kai. Dengan langkah pelan Kai berjalan melewati koridor kiri yang dilalui Tuan Kim, karena ia terlalu curiga dengan pembicaraan Dokter dengan Tuan Kim ia nekat pergi ke keruangan dokter.

"Tuan Kim anda h—" Ucapaan sang suster langsung terpotong karena Kai membekap mulut suster cepat. "Psstt... kau diam saja, ini urusan ku. Sana kau!" Suster yang dibekap Kai tadi pun membungkuk lalu langsung berlari ke arah tangga atas.

"Dasar!" Desis Kai, hampir saja ia ketahuan.

Kai memelan kan langkah nya, ia sedikit mengintip ke arah ruangan dokter yang memang pintu nya terbuka sedikit yang memang disana ada Tuan Kim dan Nyonya Kim yang membelakangi pintu.

"Begini Tuan Kim dan Nyonya Kim, Kai sudah bisa menjalani aktifitas nya seperti biasa tetapi ia masih harus di inap di Rumah Sakit sampai-sampai ingatan nya kembali sepenuhnya" Ujar Dokter itupun

"Tapi Dokter, Sehun...Sehun... _Hiks_ "

 _DEG_

'Kenapa Ibu tiba-tiba menangis? Dan..dan... Sehun? Siapa dia?' Kai kembali memperhatikan 3 orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Jika ia mengigat kembali ingatan nya, percuma saja. Ia sangat mencintai Sehun dan nanti bisa penyakit nya bertambah parah " Tuan Kim yang melanjutkan karena Nyonya Kim sudah menangis sedari tadi.

"Iya, maka dari itu mohon bantuan nya Tuan Kim jangan ada hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan Sehun di dekat Kai. Tetapi cepat atau lambat Kai akan segera tau apa saja yang hilang dalam ingatan nya"

'Sehun? Oh Sehun? Arghh' Kai memegangi kepalanya kuat, tiba-tiba perutnya terasa diaduk dan ingin muntah. Buru-buru Kai berlari kearah ruang inap nya sambil menahan mulut dan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan nya.

" _Hoekkk..Hoekk..._ " Kai memuntahkan isi perutnya ketika ia sudah tiba di ruang inap nya, kenapa tiba-tiba ia muntah? Padahal ia tidak pingsan atau pun tidur. Dan ditambah nyeri pada kepala nya bertambah sakit.

"ugh.."

 _BRUK_

.

" _Kai"_ Tiba-tiba seserorang memanggil Kai dari arah belakang. Kai langsung berbalik siapa yang tengah memanggil namanya.

" _Kai"_ Ulang suara itu lagi, tapi kenapa orang itu tidak kelihatan? Tiba-tiba asap yang berada di sekitar Kai menghilang dengan sendirinya. Dan tampaklah seorang _Namja_ dengan postur tinggi di bawah Kai sedikit, memiliki mata seperti bulan sabit, bibir tipis dan cantik.

'Apa itu Sehun?' Batin Kai tidak percaya

" _Kai" Namja_ itu terus memanggil namanya, Kai tersenyum lalu berbalik menghadap _Namja_ yang seperti nya memang 'Sehun'. Kai ingin melangkahkan kakinya,tetapi tiba-tiba ia tidak bisa melangkah kan kakinya. Kenapa? Bukankah ia bisa berjalan dengan normal?

'SEHUN' Mulutnya juga tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan apa yang ingin diucapkan nya, apa yang terjadi? Ya tuhan!

" _Sehun? Kau kah itu baby?"_ Terdengar suara Namja yang berada di belakang Kai, namja itu sedikit mendorong bahunya pelan. Dengan terburu-buru Namja itu berlari lalu memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

'eh? I-it-" _"KAI" Teriak Sehun kencang, sangat jelas logat cadel nya ketika berteriak walupun tidak ada disana huruf 'S' disana. Sehun balas memeluk 'Kai' erat sambil membenamkan wajah nya di dada bidang 'Kai'._

'Ya Tuhan apa yang terjadi? Apa aku bermimpi lagi? Bangun kan aku segera Arghh'

 _CUP_

' _Kai' mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas membuat pipi Sehun merona hebat ditambah lagi bibirnya dimanyunkan kedepan. Sepertinya sedang kesal._

" _Dasar mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan" Kini yang memulai Sehun mengecup bibir 'Kai' lama, tentu saja 'Kai' melumat bibir Sehun dalam, mau tidak mau Sehun juga membalas lumatan Kai._

" _Phhtt Kai! Sudah ini ditaman! Banyak orang ughh" Sehun mendorong paksa bahu 'Kai' sehingga ciuman pun terlepas membuat 'Kai' mendesah kecewa._

" _Karena bibir mu manis sekali Sehunnie"_

" _Kai sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku katakan, tetapi aku mengatakan nya besok saja."_

 _Sehun sekarang tengah serius, membuat 'Kai' terdiam._

" _Kenapa tidak sekarang saja? Ayolah waktu kita masih banyak baby"_

" _Kai tolong serius sekali ini saja" Sehun menundukkan kepala nya, tangan Sehun terangakat untuk menangkupkan wajahnya yang telah dibanjiri air mata_

" _Sehunnie. Jangan katakan ini sesuatu yang buruk?"_

" _..." Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan 'Kai',' Kai' memeluk tubuh ringkih itu dalam. Tidak mau ada yang sesuatu yang buruk pada Sehun nya_

" _Besok di rumah ku, tepat jam 8 pagi Kai. Tolong Kai kali ini jangan terlambat. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, mohon tepat waktu._ Jebal _..."_

Jadi sudah terjawab apa yang sudah terjadi di mimpi nya selama ini, yang selalu menghantui pikirannya, ingatan nya.

'Sehunnie, maaf aku tidak menepati janji'

.

Dengan perlahan, Kai membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit, cahaya langsung masuk ke retina matanya. Sampai-sampai ia sudah membuka matanya sepenuh nya di hadapan nya sudah ada Dokter, Nyonya Kim, Tuan Kim dan Chanyeol

"Apa yang terjadi nak?" Tanya Nyonya Kim khawatir, Kai tidak menjawab pertayaan tetapi matanya tetap tertuju pada Jam yang tergantung di dinding ruang inap Kai.

"Sehunnie" Gumam Kai, obsidian nya masih menatap lurus kearah jam yang tergantung di dinding. Nyonya Kim dan Tuan Kim menatap Kai tidak percaya, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya diam tetapi di dalam pikirannya sudah berkecamuk hal-hal apa yang akan tengah terjadi pada Kai nanti.

Tiba-tiba Kai langsung bangkit dari tidur nya, dengan cepat ia meraih impus lalu berlari keluar ruang inap, hal tersebut membuat Chanyeol langsung mengikuti Kai dari belakang. Tetapi musthail, jejak Kai tiba-tiba menghilang

"Sial!"

.

Kai berlari keluar Rumah Sakit dengan sedikit tertatih-tatih, tak ia hiraukan kaki nya yang tidak menggunakan alas kaki. Pada saat itu Kai melupakan janji itu dan tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan janji nya, tetapi waktu sudah pukul setengah sembilan, dengan terburu-buru ia mengendarai motor nya tetapi sepertinya waktu itu Kai tidak beruntung. Kai tersenggol mobil dan membuatnya jatuh dari motor dan kepala nya membentur aspal dengan keras, sebab itu Kai mengalami _Amnesia_.

Kai sudah berda di perkarangan rumah Sehun, yang pertama yang bisa Kai simpulkan rumah itu sepi dan di depan rumah nya terdapat banyak sebuket bunga lily putih. Kai sekarang merasa cemas, ada apa sebenarnya?. Dengan cekatan ia langsung mengambil salah satu note yang di selipkan di bunga.

' _Beristirahatlah dengan damai di Surga Sehun' –Kris_

Apa maksudnya?

Mobil sport hitam milik Chanyeol berhenti tepat di depan pagar Sehun, ia yakin Kai berada di sini. Chanyeol keluar dari mobil dan langsung melihat Kai yang tengah menggengam sebuket bunga dan note yang berada di tangan nya, jangan lupakan tubuh Kai tampak bergetar. Chanyeol terlambat.

"Kai" Panggil nya tetapi Kai tetap diam di posisinya sekarang –membelakangi Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghela nafas, tiba-tiba saja matanya terasa panas.

"Hyung, Apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun?"

Chanyeol tak ingin menjawab, ia takut Kai marah. Jujur saja ia juga tertekan ketika mengetahui Sehun meninggal. Tiba-tiba Kai menarik kerah nya "Hyung! Apa yang terjadi? Katakan!" Chanyeol menatap obsidian yang tampak sedih itu.

"Sehun mengalami kanker jantung, kau tidak tahu bukan? karena Sehun berjanji padaku tidak mengatakan nya padamu. Bukankah kau dan Sehun waktu itu mempunyai jam delapan? Sehun merasa itu waktu paling tepat dan mengatakan kepada mu pada detik-detik terakhir nya."

Kai saat ini blank, tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Yang hanya ia pikirkan ia tidak tepat waktu, waktu itu ia sudah berjanji dengan Sehun di taman. Demi tuhan ia sangat menyesal karena tidak tepat waktu dan ia tidak sempat melihat detik-detik terakhir Sehun.

Dengan perlahan Kai berjalan ke arah jalan tanpa di ketahui Chanyeol kini tengah menundukkan kepala nya. Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti orang gila, tertawa miris. Tanpa berpikir panjang Kai melintas ketika truk berlaju cepat ke arah nya. Kai terhentam dengan keras dan terlempar beberapa meter dari tempat ia melintas. Kini tubuhnya bersimbah darah di aspal, rasa sakit di tubuh nya tidak seberapa dengan sakit yang di dalam hatinya. Dengan perlahan mata itu tertutup dan meninggalkan raga yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"KAI!"

END

 _HAHAHA. Maaf kan aku readers-nim tersayang;-; ini ff lama udah dua tahun ini dibuat tapi baru sempet ngepost hehe;-; abaikan aja ya bahasa nya yang agak gimanaa gitu yaaa._

 _Buat yang lagi nunggu ff-ff ku, tenang itu bakal di lanjut kok tapi enggak fast update yaaa soalnya aku kena WB berat, udah aku coba nulis dikit-dikit tapi penulisan aku gak se bagus dulu. Jadi sabar yaaa hihi;-;_

 **Jongshixun –** _ **Young Soo**_

 **160723**


End file.
